


Don't Disrespect the T-Rex

by Tinkerbell2319



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26980048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinkerbell2319/pseuds/Tinkerbell2319
Summary: Clint sees a fortune teller at a Halloween party and she says Natasha is his soulmate.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 8





	Don't Disrespect the T-Rex

*The annual S.H.I.E.L.D. Halloween party was a smashing hit, as always. This year, it was being held at a farm. There was a corn maze, a haunted trail, a fortune teller, a hayride, and spooky refreshments. Natasha was dressed as a vampire and Clint was wearing an inflatable dinosaur suit.*

Natasha: If I knew you were going to wear that, I would have driven separately. 

Clint: Don’t disrespect the T-rex, Nat. 

Natasha: You are so weird. 

Clint: I know. 

*They got out of the car at the party and Natasha went to talk to Nick and Maria. Clint, however, had other plans. He hurried to the fortune-telling booth.*

Fortune teller: I’ve been expecting you.

Clint: Wait, really? 

Fortune teller: Yes. You’ve been standing in line for about ten minutes. I knew you were here. 

Clint: That makes sense. 

Fortune teller: Tell me, child, why have you come to see me today?

Clint: I have a question about love. I have this friend and I can’t tell if I have a chance with her. I want to know if I’m kidding myself here. I mean, she’s so much younger than me and we’ve always just been friends. 

Fortune teller: Hush now. The knowledge you seek lies within my crystal ball. As I gaze into my ball, all will be revealed. Your soulmate, I can see, is a woman strong of mind. Someone stubborn, understanding, brave, smart, and kind. Someone you have known since a day once looked upon with dread. The day you first saw her deep blue eyes and locks of flaming red. The dearest friend you’ve ever known in all of her wondrous glory, and of course she’ll love you too because you changed her story.

Clint: That has to be Natasha! Thank you!

*He ran out of the tent and found Natasha by the punch bowl. He had to tell her what had happened.*

Clint: just saw a fortune teller and she said we’re soulmates.

Natasha: We aren’t soulmates. In order for us to be soulmates, I’d need to have a soul.

Clint: I’m not joking around.

Natasha: You? Not joking around? Prove it. 

* Just like that, he kissed her. Half of the people at the party turned to look at them. At first, Natasha was surprised, but once they sunk into it, it felt like she’d kissed him a million times before. She could feel in her bones that this was just the beginning. *


End file.
